Current laptop computers offer wide-screen format displays for viewing multimedia content such as movies or website contents. This wide-screen format display may allow users to perform word processing or to view documents in a landscape or portrait orientation. For working with word processing documents, the portrait orientation provides particular advantage in that a full page of the document may be displayed for user's convenience. Current laptop computer, however, do not provide a keyboard or pointing device that can be maintained in the horizontal position when the displays are positioned in the portrait orientation.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a rotatable display on a laptop. Such display would enable users to view contents designed in both landscape and portrait orientations while maintaining a keyboard in a horizontal position for easy user inputs in either of the orientations.